LA CIUDAD DE LA SANGRE
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Natsu Dragneel es un chico sin amigos y que sin quererlo se acaba metiendo en problemas, pero una desgracia en su vida provocará que Natsu encuentre un secreto que su padre escondía celosamente, y por un buen motivo. M por violencia, palabrotas y gore. Inspirado en la película The relic (1997) NatsuxHarem
1. Capítulo 1: La reliquia

**LA CIUDAD DE LA SANGRE**

 **Sinopsis:** **Natsu Dragneel es un chico sin amigos y que sin quererlo se acaba metiendo en problemas, pero una desgracia en su vida provocará que Natsu encuentre un secreto que su padre escondía celosamente, y por un buen motivo. M por violencia, palabrotas y gore. Inspirado en la película The relic (1997) ¿Quieren un Harem?**

 **Capítulo 1: La reliquia**

Ciudad de Tokio, ocho menos cuarto de la mañana, era Lunes y un nuevo día de clases empezaba en el instituto Fairy Tail, en la calle Magnolia, una de las más conocidas.

Caminando por la puerta y con el uniforme escolar y su mochila, un peli rosa de ojos verdes ónix caminaba tranquilamente hacia las clases

Este chico se llamaba Natsu Dragneel, estudiante de 17 años, un chico bastante feliz y que sacaba buenas notas, pero tenía un pequeño problema

Sin quererlo, se metía en problemas con otros alumnos, aunque este sabía de artes marciales y acababan todos tirados en el suelo, ganándose la fama de que era un matón sin escrúpulos, cosa que no era cierto, lo que acabo con que nadie se juntara con él. En resumen, no tenía amigos

Comía solo en el recreo, los profesores lo tenían que colocar con algún compañero, ya que estos se negaban a juntarse con él, y eso le deprimía

También tenía problemas con la directora del consejo estudiantil, Erza Scarlet, su antigua mejor y única amiga, a la cuál conoció en el jardín de infancia

Todo fue bien hasta hace un año, que sin esperarlo ni explicaciones, la peli roja dejo de hablar con él y a lanzarle malas miradas. Los demás en la clase solo lo ignoraban o evitaban

El peli rosa a día de hoy no entendía el porqué de esa conducta, pero no quiso preguntar por si la ofendía

Pasaron las clases con calma, como de costumbre, el peli rosa volvía por su cuenta después de haber tenido una pelea con su compañero de clase, Gray Fullbuster, un chico con tendencia a desnudarse en clase y en todos sitios

Era el único tío en el mundo que podía caerle mal al peli rosa, junto a otro sujeto llamado Gerard Fernández

Con Gray simplemente verse el primer día y querer matarse. Y aunque ambos empezaran la pelea por igual, el peli rosa se llevaba la peor parte

Por su parte Gerard era un cerdo engreído que engañaba a la gente con palabras sucias, como a Erza, de hecho, el apareció justo cuando la peli roja empezó a mirarlo mal

Después de que el director le relatara como si no hubiera un mañana, el peli rosa se dirigía a su casa esperando un sermón de sus padres, los cuáles pasaban por una mala racha en su matrimonio desde que su padre vino de un viaje a nuevo México. Pero hoy no sería un día normal

Fuego, eso era lo único que veía el peli rosa. Su casa envuelta en fuego mientras los bomberos la apagaban como podían

El peli rosa corrió hacia la casa, pero fue detenido por unos agentes

 **Natsu:** PÁPA, MAMAAA- gritó con desesperación el peli rosa mientras los bomberos los sujetaban

Una vez apagado el incendio, los bomberos sacaron los cuerpos de los padres del peli rosa mientras estos le atendían, ya que sufrió un trauma severo

El peli rosa fue llevado a un centro para atención de menores, donde pasó la noche junto a la última pertenencia de sus padres

 **Bombero:** Chico encontramos esto- dijo dándole una caja de madera antes de irse con los demás.

El peli rosa la abrió y vio una extraña figura con la forma de una bestia desconocida y una nota escrita por su padre:

 _Para Natsu:_

 _Hijo si estás leyendo esto es que no estoy en este mundo. Encontré esta reliquia en unas montañas de nuevo México. Pensé que nos traería algo de dinero, pero solo trae dolor. Por eso te pido hijo, que la destruyas antes de que sea demasiado tarde para alguien más_

 _Atentamente tu padre, Igneel_

El peli rosa, en honor a su difunto padre, cumpliría su última petición, pero al coger la estatua, una especie de energía oscura y verde se metió en su interior, lo que provocó que tosiera, para posteriormente caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor, mientras unas imágenes se le pasaban por su cabeza.

Vio como unos asquerosos desgraciados dispararon a sus padres con silenciadores para posteriormente quemar su casa con los cuerpos de sus padres dentro

Vio como el cabrón de Gerard engaño a Erza, diciéndole que Natsu sobornó las elecciones para que ella ganara, y como engaño a los maestros diciendo que el vendió cocaína en el instituto

La rabia se apoderaba de él mientras su cuerpo empezó a sentir múltiples cambios

 **¡GRRROOOOOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Fue un rugido tan potente que se escucho por toda la ciudad y puso a más de uno los pelos de punta

Las autoridades rápidamente fueron a ver de qué se trataba

Mientras en un piso franco, tres tíos con pistolas en las mesas jugaban al póker a la vez que fumaban y relataban entre ellos

 **¿?:** Mierda, no me puedo creer que no encontráramos esa reliquia- dijo un pelinegro con la cara cortada

 **¿?:** Pienso lo mismo, y mira que rebuscamos en todos lados- dijo un castaño muy feo

 **¿?:** A la mierda el millón de yenes- dijo un rubio bastante cabreado

¡PUUM!

Fue el ruido que se escucho en el tejado e hizo temblar el piso, alterando a los sicarios

 **¿?:** ¿QUE COÑO HA SIDO ESO?-Dijo el castaño asustado

 **¿?:** Cálmate tío, será un temblor, esta casa tiene sus años- dijo el pelinegro mientras volvían a la partida de póker

Sin previo aviso, una enorme figura agarró al castaño y lo llevo hasta la otra punta de la casa, alertando a sus compañeros

Se trataba de una enorme bestia, un metro más baja que un toro bravo, con cuernos, mandíbulas con dientes que sobresalían, una cresta de pelo en su cabeza de color negro azabache, su piel era un poco más clara. Tenía una cola larga acabada en una porra con púas largas, anchas y muy afiladas, al igual que sus garras

El monstruo atrapó la cabeza del castaño en sus mandíbulas para aplastarla lenta y dolorosamente

 **¿?:** ¡SHIROOO!- Gritó el sicario rubio mientras disparaba junto a su compañero al monstruo pero parecía que las balas no le hacían nada a la bestia, que aplastó el cráneo del castaño, para posteriormente, agarrar a los dos restantes con sus zarpas después de haberlos tirado al suelo con su cola

Una vez que los cogió, estampo al pelinegro en la pared, pariéndole en dos en el proceso debido a la enorme fuerza contra la que chocó

El rubio en cambio se llevo la peor parte, ya que el monstruo se la empezó a comer vivo

 **¡GRRROOOAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!**

Fue el rugido que lanzó la bestia alertando otra vez a la ciudad y a las autoridades que fueron a ver qué demonios estaba pasando

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, las noticias no se hicieron esperar

Erza caminaba a la escuela junto a sus compañeras de la dirección, Mirajane, la vice presidenta y Levy, su secretaria

 **Levy:** Nee, Erza, ¿has visto la noticia del incendio?- dijo mientras miraba el periódico

 **Mirajane:** Al parecer esa era la casa de Natsu- dijo mientras Erza fruncía el ceño

 **Erza:** Ya veo- dijo la peli roja mirando a otro lado, puede que odiara al peli rosa, pero nadie se merecía eso

 **Levy:** Pero lo más increíble es esta noticia, cerca de la estación de trenes, encontraron tres cadáveres brutalmente destripados y unas huellas enormes- dijo la peli azul mostrando las huellas, que eran más grandes que las de un oso

 **Mirajane:** Parece la mano de un hombre- dijo la albina al ver la huella delantera

 **Erza:** Cierto- dijo asombrada por ese detalle

Pasaron las clases, y más de uno agradeció que el peli rosa no viniera, en especial la peli roja, pero por dentro sentía un pequeño dolor y no sabía por qué

En el recreo, la peli roja les dijo a sus compañeras que había quedado con Gerard para una cita. Esto no les gustó a sus compañeras, que le habían avisado de lo capullo que era el tío, pero esta no les hacía caso y les decía que tenían celos

La peli roja fue al punto donde había quedado con el peli azul para encontrárselo hablando con un rubio de ojos rojos de nombre Zancrow, un chico que no se traía nada bueno

La peli roja se acercó a escondidas para saber de que hablaban y que hacía Gerard con ese tío

 **Zancrow:** ¿Y qué vas a hacer con la peli roja?

 **Gerard:** Fácil, me la follaré y la mandaré a tomar por culo, ja, si hubieses visto la cara que le puso a Natsu por algo que no hizo- dijo riéndose con malicia

 **Zancrow:** Es cierto, después de todo fuiste tú quien soborno los elecciones- dijo riéndose en el mismo estado

Erza estaba destrozada, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lloraba de furia por lo que ese cabrón le había hecho y pensaba a hacer, pero lloraba aún más al recordar las duras palabras que le dijo a Natsu

 _ **Flash back**_

Erza estaba furiosa por lo que le dijo Gerard, y se puso aún más furiosa cuando vio venir al peli rosa con su típica sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Hola Erza…

PLAFF

Fue todo lo que se escuchó en el salón, llamando obviamente la atención de todos

 **Erza:** No vuelvas a hablarme en la vida ¿me oyes?-dijo iracunda mientras abandonaba la escena dejando a un peli rosa con la boca abierta y la cara de sorpresa

 _ **Fin flash back**_

La peli roja corría hacia su oficina diciendo cosas no muy santas del peli azul. Al llegar la abrió de un portazo asustando a sus amigas, para posteriormente sentarse en un sofá que había en la sala para posteriormente volver a llorar

 **Mirajane:** Erza, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo mientras la nombrada miraba con los ojos rojos de llorar

La peli roja le contó la conversación que escucho del peli azul y el rubio, lo que tenía pensado hacerle, y como le mintió con lo de Natsu

La albina y la peli azul estaban que echaban, humos, si tenían oportunidad, matarían a ese asqueroso cabrón

 **Erza:** Natsu- dijo sollozando- ...le culpe todo este tiempo, siendo el inocente- dijo llorando- ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?, Natsu es demasiado bueno, si hasta recogió un gatito herido en la calle y lo llevó a una protectora, cuando otras personas lo abrían dejado morir…-dijo llorando mientras sus amigas la consolaban

Mientras en el cuarto de baño de los chicos, el rubio Zancrow estaba en el váter soltando lo que había que soltar en el váter (mierda, literalmente) mientras se fumaba un porro, cuando escucha la puerta del servicio abrirse, asustando al rubio, que escuchaba una respiración profunda

 **Zancrow:** ¿Azuma? – Dijo apagando el porro- Oye cabrón me has…

 **¡GRROOAAARRRRRRR!**

Fue lo escucho el rubio antes de ser agarrado por un enorme brazo con garras en sus dedos, para posteriormente perder la cabeza a manos de una enorme bestia con cuernos oscura y de ojos rojos

Ese rugido fue escuchado por todo el instituto, incluidas las tres chicas de la directiva

 **Levy:** ¿Habéis…oído eso?- dijo la peli azul temblando

 **Mirajane:** S…si- dijo la albina en el mismo estado

Entonces escucharon el alboroto en el pasillo que provocaban los profesores y los alumnos y fueron a ver qué pasaba

Lo que vio las dejó horrorizadas. En el servicio estaba el rubio Zancrow, muerto y decapitado, y las tripas fuera. En su cara se podía ver el terror que había vivido en sus últimos minutos de vida

 _ **Veinte minutos después**_

La policía evacuo a los alumnos y al profesorado para poder trabajar mejor

Las chicas estaban traumadas ante aquella escena, ya habían vomitado varias veces, puede que Zancrow fuera un camello y un capullo de primera, pero no se merecía morir así. Entonces una rubia acompañada de una albina de pelo corto, se acercaron al trío para hablar. La rubia se llama Lucy, una chica que ingresó en la escuela hace 3 años, y la albina Lissana, hermana menor de Mirajane

 **Lissana:** Nee-chan, ¿estás bien?- dijo la albina de pelo corto preocupada

 **Mirajane:** Sí, estoy mejor- dijo sentada en una banca recuperando el aliento

Entonces llegó la última persona que las chicas querían ver, el mismísimo Gerard Fernández

 **Gerard:** Erza ¿estás bien? Pensé que…

¡PLAAAFFFF!

Fue lo que se escucho en las afueras de la escuela, llamando la atención de los demás estudiante, y sorprendiendo al peli azul

 **Erza:** Oí la conversación que tuviste con Zancrow antes de su muerte, asqueroso hijo de puta- dijo sorprendiendo enormemente al capullo- no vuelvas a acercarte a mí y a mis amigas, o te mataré, ¿te queda claro?- dijo retirándose junto a sus amigas que le miraban con odio, la rubia y la albina de pelo corto fueron informadas por la albina mayor

El grupo de chicas caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hasta que se encontraron a una amiga sentada en una banca

Esta chica tenía el pelo azul, y unos ojos del mismo color. Esta chica se llama Juvia lockser y se encontraba llorando

 **Levy:** Juvia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo preocupada por su amiga peli azul

 **Juvia:** Chicas, Juvia…

 **Erza:** Tranquila, puedes contárnoslo todo si quieres- dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa relajante

 **Juvia:** Esta bien- dijo secándose las lágrimas- Juvia….

 _ **Flash back**_

La peli azul se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en los pasillos hasta que se encontró con el pelinegro con tendencia a desnudarse, Gray Fullbuster, el cual la miraba con seriedad

 **Juvia:** Gray-sama…-dijo la peli azul avergonzada. Para muchos no era un secreto que la peli azul estaba enamorada del nudista, aunque claro este tenía otros planes

 **Gray:** Escucha Juvia, tú no me gustas, nunca me han gustado las raras como tú, así que déjame en paz- dijo lo más borde posible destrozando a la peli azul por dentro, mientras el nudista se largaba. Después de eso se escucho aquel rugido salvaje y apareció la muchedumbre de gente

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Erza:** Ese maldito- dijo echando humo por las orejas- le voy a mostrar que es el dolor- dijo con un aura de muerte

 **Mira:** Tranquila Erza, ahora no es el momento, además tú tienes que pedirle perdón a Natsu- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía

 **Juvia:** ¿Por qué Erza-san debe perdonar a Natsu?- preguntó curiosa mientras las nombradas le explicaron que fue Gerard el que sobornó las elecciones y lo que tenía pensado hacerle a su amiga- será hijo de puta- dijo furiosa mientras sus amigas asentían

 **Erza:** Hola, ¿Natsu? Soy Erza- dijo la peli roja por el móvil

 **¿?:** ¿Quién es usted?- dijo una voz femenina extrañando la peli roja- esto el centro e ayuda a menores, ¿Qué desea?- dijo aliviando las dudas

 **Erza:** Si, perdone, soy una amiga de Natsu, le llamo para saber cómo está- dijo con la esperanza de poder hablar con él

 **¿?:** Lo siento señorita, pero el joven Natsu, desapareció justo el día que ingresó- dijo dejando en shock a la peli roja

Después de eso colgó el teléfono y miro a sus amigas con cara de shock

 **Mira:** ¿Qué pasa?- dijo extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga

 **Erza:** Dice que ha desaparecido- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas por esa respuesta

Después de eso, ambas estuvieron informando a la peli azul lo que había pasado en el instituto, ya que el "rechazo" del pelinegro la dejó bastante tocada

Después cada una se fue a su casa. Erza al llegar se encontró a su padre, que venía del trabajo, alto, Peli rojo y ojos como los de su Hija, era comisario de la policía. Su nombre; Jugo Scarlet

 **Erza:** Hola papa- dijo dándole un abrazo

 **Jugo:** Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? Oí lo que pasó en tu escuela y lo que has visto- dijo abrazando a su hija

 **Erza:** Estoy bien, papá, un poco traumada pero bien- dijo calmando a su padre

 **Jugo:** Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para hablar de estas cosas- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía y ambos entraban en su casa

 **Erza:** ¿Papá?-dijo extrañada al ver que su padre se había detenido y miraba al suelo de forma seria

La peli roja al mirar pudo ver unas huellas humanas descalzas dirigiéndose a su patio trasero

 **Jugo:** Quédate detrás de mi- dijo sacando su pistola mientras su hija asustada le seguía

Al girar la esquina, los dos peli rojos vieron una escena que los dejó impresionados

Un chico de pelo rosa, de la edad de la peli roja, se encontraba desnudo, cubierto de suciedad, inconsciente en su patio trasero

 **Erza:** ¡NATSU!-gritó la peli roja asombrada de encontrarse a su amigo de la infancia en ese estado

 _ **Continuará**_

 ** _Espero que os guste esta nueva historia, que no creo que vaya a hacerla muy larga, pero ya veremos_**


	2. Capítulo 2: Venganza

**Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con CIUDAD DE LA SANGRE, espero que os guste**

 **Capítulo 2: Venganza**

La pareja de peli rojos cogió al peli rosa y lo llevaron al interior de su casa para tratarlo, aunque solo estaba sucio

El padre de la peli roja miraba el chico con una mueca de fastidio por lo que le contó su hija hace un año, pero esta le dijo que el peli azul la engaño para hacerle cosas nada buenas e hizo que el peli rosa quedará culpable

Si su padre no fuera un comisario, y no fuera más un hombre de palabras que de puños, el peli azul estaría muerto, pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado para fijar su vista en el chico que estaba inconsciente

 **Jugo:** "¿Qué haría sin ropa?, ¿Cómo es que nadie lo ha visto?..."- esa y otras preguntas se pasaban por la cabeza del comisario- cariño, llamare a los servicios de atención juvenil, ¿vale?

 **Erza:** Vale, yo llamaré a mamá, seguro, que ya viene de la escuela- dijo para después dirigirse a su cuarto

Su madre, María Scarlet, una mujer de pelo azul oscuro, y ojos oscuros era la secretaria del director de su escuela. Cuando su hija le dijo que el peli rosa estaba en su casa inconsciente, esta no le gustó mucho ya que, al igual que su padre, ella creía que el peli rosa sobornó las elecciones para que su hija fuera la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero cuando su hija le contó la verdad, no podía estar más cabreado con ese capullo de pelo azul, pero ya hablaría con ese payaso más tarde, ahora quería ver a su hija, ya que ella vio la escena del crimen, y quería hablar con ella

Al llegar junto a su hija menor, Wendy, una peli azul como su madre, pero de cuerpo parecido al de su hermana (es edo Wendy, un año menor que Erza) y su otra hermana Meredy, una peli rosa muy guapa, saludaron a ambos peli rojos

Ellas, al igual que su madre, pensaron que el peli rosa era un sinvergüenza que merecía sufrir, pero cuando su hermana les contó la verdad solo tenían dos cosas en mente; la primera, patearle el culo al mamón de Gerard, y segundo, pedirle perdón al peli rosa, ya que ellas soltaron muchos rumores sobre él que no eran ciertos para que le putearan en clase y abandonara el instituto

 **María:** ¿Cómo esta?-Preguntó al ver al peli rosa plácidamente dormido. Tenía que admitir que el chico era guapo

 **Erza:** Bien, pero aún no ha despertado- dijo preocupada

 **Jugo:** Bueno, la muerte de sus padres le debe de haber afectado mucho- dijo llamando la atención de las presentes

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué quieres decir papá?-preguntó la peli azul menor curioso

 **Erza:** ¿Recordáis el incendio de ayer?-dijo mientras su madre y sus hermanas asentían- fue la casa de Natsu- dijo sorprendiéndolas

 **Meredy:** Oh dios- dijo tapándose las manos con la boca

 **Jugo:** Pero eso no es todo- dijo su padre llamando la atención- examinamos los cuerpos y descubrimos que tenían balazos en sus cuerpos- dijo sorprendiendo a su familia

 **María:** ¿Entonces fueron asesinados?- dijo mientras su marido asentía

 **Jugo:** Y eso no es todo, resulta que las víctimas que mató esa criatura sin identificar, tenían pistolas con silenciador, y el calibre coincidía con las balas que estaban en los cuerpos de sus padres- dijo asombrando a su familia

 **Erza:** Miserables- dijo la hija mayor con furia

 **Jugo:** Al parecer buscaban algo, esperaré a que el chico despierte y le preguntaré que buscaban esas ratas, puede que haya un capo detrás de esto y busquen al chico- dijo mientras su familia asentía

Treinta minutos después llegaron los agentes de protección de menores.

Resulta que el comisario conocía a uno de los agentes, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo de que el cuidaría del chico hasta los 18 años, cuando el gobierno le daría un piso para poder vivir

Esa noticia alegró a las chicas, encantadas de tener a un chico guapo como hermanastro en casa, claro que esto provocó que ambas hermanas se lanzasen miradas de muerte

Una hora después, el peli rosa empezó a despertarse confuso y con un dolor de cabeza, llamando la atención de la madre de Erza, que estaba leyendo un libro mientras vigilaba al chico

 **María:** Muy buenas, Natsu- dijo a peli azul sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Señorita María?, que hace aquí, no espera, ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó confundido

 **María:** Tranquilo Natsu, estás en mi casa, te encontramos desnudo en mi patio hace dos días- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿En su patio?, ¡¿DESNUDO?!-Preguntó eso último histérico, pensando que el cabrón del stripper le había pegado esa manía suya

En ese momento, entra el peli rojo comisario

 **Jugo:** Veo que has despertado chico- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa- permíteme presentarme, soy el comisario Jugo Scarlet, ella es mi mujer, María Scarlet- dijo impresionando al peli rosa- me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas

 **Natsu:** Claro, ¿de qué se trata?- dijo un poco serio, entonces el comisario enseño la foto de la reliquia que su padre trajo de Nuevo México

 **Jugo:** ¿sabes lo que es?-preguntó serio

 **Natsu:** Sí, mi padre escribió en una nota antes de morir, que la destruyera antes de que provocara alguna desgracia- dijo intrigando a los presentes

 **Jugo:** ¿Sabes el por qué escribió eso?- dijo mientras el peli rosa negaba- ¿La destruiste?- dijo mientras el peli rosa se quedaba pensativo

 **Natsu:** Yo…-dijo para después mirar al comisario-…no lo recuerdo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- no recuerdo nada después de haber leído la nota- dijo mientras el comisario asentía

 **Jugo:** Esta bien- dijo mientras asentía- te dejaremos dormir un poco, te llamaré dentro de una hora, quiero hablar contigo de algo- dijo mientras él y su mujer dejaban la habitación para que el chico durmiera

 **María:** Amnesia- dijo con tristeza

 **Jugo:** Eso parece- dijo en el mismo estado- le daremos la noticia cuando despierte- dijo mientras ambos bajaban a la sala de abajo

Una hora después, la peli azul despertó al peli rosa, que se cambió y la siguió hasta el salón donde estaba el peli rojo con sus tres hijas, sorprendiendo al peli rosa de ver a la peli roja

 **Jugo:** Siéntate Natsu- dijo mientras el nombrado se sentaba- verás Natsu, he hablado con los del centro de protección de menores. Resulta que tengo amigos allí y hemos hecho un trato- dijo cogiendo aire- Natsu, ¿te gustaría que nosotros fuéramos tu familia temporal?-dijo dejando de piedra al peli rosa- sería hasta los 18 años, cuando el gobierno te de un apartamento para vivir- dijo mientras el peli rosa lloraba

 **Natsu:** ¿De verdad?- dijo mientras el comisario asentía- muchas gracias, señor, muchas gracias- dijo llorando mientras agradecía a sus nuevos padres

 **Erza:** Natsu…-dijo la peli roja llamando la atención del chico- me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía y la seguía

El resto los observó irse sin decir nada, sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar

 **Erza:** Natsu, quiero disculparme contigo por lo de hace un año- dijo extrañando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿De qué?-preguntó sin entender

 **Erza:** De lo de las elecciones, Natsu, Gerard me dijo que tú sobornaste las elecciones para que yo fuera presidenta del consejo- dijo mientras el peli rosa habría los ojos como platos- Ayer lo escuché hablando con el yonki de Zancrow antes de que este muriera, y descubrí la verdad y lo que tenía pensado hacerme- dijo derramando lágrimas- lo siento, lo siento mucho…-dijo para después ser abrazada por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, además, eso ya está en el pasado- dijo mientras la peli roja lo abrazaba, descargando sus lágrimas sobre el hombro del chico- A todo esto, ¿Qué quieres decir con que Zancrow muriera?- dijo confundido

La peli roja le explico los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hace dos días en el instituto, sorprendiendo al peli rosa ante esa información

Después Natsu y las tres chicas merendaron para después dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo

Las hermanas menores se disculparon con el peli rosa por haber soltado falsos rumores sobre él, pero este les dijo que no se preocuparan, eso es algo del pasado, además eso demuestra que queréis a vuestra hermana. Ese comentario hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran enormemente

Durante el paseo, el grupo se encontró con Lucy, Lissana y Juvia, esta última seguía afectada por el rechazo del stripper

Las chicas, al igual que las hermanas de la peli roja, se disculparon con el peli rosa, aunque ese dijo que no hacía falta pedir perdón. Aunque luego el peli rosa se enfadó al enterarse como el stripper había tratado a la peli azul, con razón le caía mal. Aparte de pervertido, es un cabrón sin escrúpulos, lo que le recordaba a un gilipollas de pelo azul y un tatuaje en su ojo derecho

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes Juvia, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos- dijo con su sonrisa sonrojando a las chicas, incluida la peli azul

Al día siguiente, el peli rosa se dirigía hacia el instituto, pero esta vez, Erza, Wendy y Meredy, las albinas Strauss , Juvia, Lucy y Levy, cosa que llamó bastante la atención, especialmente la de un pelinegro nudista y un capullo de pelo azul

Entonces un peli negro con piercings aparece, saludando bruscamente a las chicas para posteriormente besar a Levy en los labios

 **Levy:** Natsu, este es mi novio Gajeel Redfox, y el primo de Juvia- dijo mientras el peli negro se presentaba

 **Natsu:** Nos conocemos, estamos en la misma clase aunque apenas hablamos

 **Gajeel:** Eso era por los rumores que corrían de ti, pero ahora que sé que son falsos, me gustaría…disculparme- dijo avergonzado desviando la mirada

 **Natsu:** No tienes que disculparte, el pasado está en el pasado, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora- dijo dándole la mano

 **Gajeel:** Lo mismo digo- dijo estrechándola

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, para posteriormente pasar al recreo, donde Natsu junto con Gajeel y las chicas hablaban animadamente, o mejor dicho, las chicas hablaban de sus cosas y los chicos de las suyas

 **Juvia:** Chicas, Juvia, tiene que ir al servicio- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

 **Meredy:** No te tardes- dijo mientras volvía a la conversación

Unos minutos después, la peli azul salió del baño después de haber hecho sus necesidades

Al salir del baño para volver con sus amigas, no espero encontrarse con el hombre que le partió el corazón, el nudista Gray Fullbuster

 **Juvia:** Gray….-dijo esta vez sin el sama, lo que le resultó extraño a ambos

 **Gray:** Juvia- dijo mirándola seriamente- ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo en ese tono serio- no debería juntarte con ese tío de cabello rosa

 **Juvia:** ¿Por qué Juvia no debería juntarse con Natsu-kun?- dijo molestando al pelinegro por el sufijo que le puso al peli rosa

 **Gray:** Es un delincuente de poca monta que se aprovecha de los demás- dijo enfadando a la peli azul

 **Juvia:** Erza-san le dijo algo muy distinto a Juvia-dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras el stripper se ponía ansioso, la paciencia no es lo suyo

 **Gray:** JODER JUVIA, ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ESE IDIOTA NO TE CONVIENE?-Dijo histérico

 **Juvia:** ¿Y TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE CONVENGA A JUVIA?, JUVIA SOLO ES UNA RARA QUE LO MOLESTA- Dijo igual de enfadada

 **Gray:** JUVIA, LO DIGO POR TU BIEN, NATSU ES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA

 **Juvia:** ¿Y USTED QUE SABRÁ DE NATSU-KUN?, SOLO POR QUE EL GILIPOLLAS DE GERARD HAYA ABIERTO SU SUCIA BOCA NO ES MOTIVO PARA CREERSELO- Dijo con el volumen harto, acabando con la paciencia del stripper, que la agarró por el cuello y la apresó con la pared

 **Gray:** ¿COMO TE ATREVES A LEVANTARME LA VOZ, MALDITA PUTA?-dijo furioso a una asustada peli azul, que intentaba librarse hasta que le dio una buena patada en los rollitos de primavera, derribándolo por completo en el suelo

 **Juvia:** ALEJATE DE JUVIA ASQUEROSO CABRÓN- Dijo llorando mientras abandonaba el lugar llorando, dejando a un stripper tirado en el suelo

Al rato la peli azul llegó llorando a donde estaban sus compañeras, preocupando a sus amigas y a los chicos

 **Meredy:** Juvia, ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó preocupada la peli rosa

 **Juvia:** Juvia… ha Juvia….-dijo toda alterada

 **Mirajane:** Vamos Juvia cálmate, dinos que te ha pasado- dijo la albina mayor intentando calmarla

 **Juvia:** Gray… Gray atacó a Juvia en la puerta de los baños…-dijo mientras lloraba aterrada

Gajeel, Natsu y Erza querían ir a por el pelinegro stripper y destrozarlo a golpes, pero si lo hacían serían expulsados

 **Erza:** Lucy, Wendy, vamos a avisar a los profesores, cuidadla mientras tanto- dijo mientras el resto asentía, y el peli rosa sin aviso abrazó a la peli azul

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, estamos contigo, no te va a pasar nada- dijo logrando calmar un poco a la Loxar y enterneciendo a las chicas por tal acción

A lo lejos, un peli azul observaba la escena junto a un peli naranja con gafas, un castaño, un peli rojo oscuro, un peli plata con gafas y un peli negro con toques de blanco

 **Gerard:** Cabrón con suerte- dijo celoso

 **Azuma:** Tranquilo llegará nuestro momento-dijo serio mientras miraba a la peli rosa y a la albina de pelo largo

 **Rustyrose:** No os precipitéis, ese pavo sabe artes marciales mixtas, y el de los piercings tampoco se queda atrás- dijo precavido

 **Loki:** Pienso lo mismo, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, no se interpondrá entre mi presa- dijo mirando a la rubia que se iba con Erza

 **Macbeth:** Yo también quiero una- dijo mirando a la albina de pelo corto

 **Erik:** A mí también me apetece- dijo mientras se relamía los labios con malicia mientras miraba a la peli azul que se fue con Erza

 **Gerard:** Azuma tiene razón, nuestro momento llegará- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

En otro lado del patio de recreo, un grupo de mujeres también veían esa escena, una peli negra, una peli púrpura y dos albinas muy preciosas

 **Minerva:** Parece que Titania tenía razón- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

 **Ultear:** Yo lo dije antes, Gerard es un capullo, y encima esos capullos miran a mis hermanas- dijo con enojo

 **Sorano:** Tranquila Ultear, esas chicas saben defenderse- dijo intentando calmarla

 **Yukino:** Mi hermana tiene razón, Ultear-san- dijo intentando también calmar la escena

 **Sorano:** Ahora que lo pienso, Natsu es muy guapo- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

 **Minerva:** Quizás les interese conocernos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus amigas asentían

Una vez que la peli roja y sus compañeras avisaron al profesor, el peli negro fue expulsado durante toda la semana hasta el jueves de la siguiente empezando hoy mismo

Una vez terminaron las clases, el peli rosa y sus hermanastras se fueron a su casa a hacer las tareas. Una vez terminadas el peli rosa se quedó dormido en su cuarto, algo que a las chicas les pareció muy lindo de ver, ya que su expresión de paz y su cara de niño lo hacían casi irresistible

Las chicas lo dejaron dormir y se fueron con sus amigas con las que habían quedado para hacer una pequeña fiesta de chicas, ya que el jueves y el viernes los tenían libres, en resumen, pasarían la noche en la casa, en este caso, de las hermanas Strauss

Mientras, en un apartamento aparentemente grande, un grupo de chicos fumaban y bebían cerveza mientras jugaban al póker o jugaban a la PlayStation (o la Xbox lo que queráis). Estos eran Gerard y los capullos de sus amigos

 **Loki:** ¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo mientras miraba sus cartas

 **Gerard:** Conozco a unos tíos que nos ayudaran, además, conociéndolas, seguro que harán una de sus fiestas sin padres- dijo maliciosamente mientras volvía a la partida

Mientras Erik y Rustyrose echaban uno call of duty, siendo el peli plata el ganador, ya que el peli rojo oscuro no estaba muy centrado

 **Rustyrose:** ¿Qué te pasa Erick? Te veo flojo

 **Erick:** Tranquilo, no es nada- dijo metido en su mundo

 **Macbeth:** ¿Todavía piensas en ella?- dijo molestando al peli rojo

 **Erick:** Comete esta gilipollas- dijo haciéndole un corte de manga, provocando la risa de todos- "capullos"- dijo para volver a la partida con el peli plata

En otra parte de la ciudad, unos yakuzas tenían una seria discusión entre ellos

 **Yakuza líder:** Mierda, esos gilipollas no la pudieron encontrar- dijo molesto

 **Yakuza 1:** Según el informe, registraron la casa de los pies a la cabeza pero no encontraron nada- dijo mirando el informe

 **Yakuza 2:** Además, según lo que sabemos, el hijo de la familia, Natsu Dragneel recibió la reliquia por parte de un bombero- dijo llamando la atención del líder

 **Yakuza Líder:** Habrá que atrapar al chico a la más mínima oportunidad

 **Yakuza 3:** No es tan fácil, el comisario Jugo tiene al chico bajo su custodia- dijo poniendo nerviosos a los demás, Jugo no era ninguna broma

 **Yakuza 4:** Esto se pone cada vez más chungo- dijo enfadado

Mientras en la puerta, los dos guardias vigilaban mientras un cargamento ilegal de armas llagaba a descargar la mercancía

 **Guardia 1:** Me aburro, quiero matar a alguien- dijo dándole una calada al cigarro

 **Guardia 2:** Tranquilo, el jefe nos dijo que el sábado fuéramos a echar unos ocupas a tres manzanas de aquí- dijo dándole una calada a su cigarro

 **Guardia 1:** Menos mal, me amarga estar aquí-

 **¡GRRROOOARRRRROOOOOOOORRRRR!**

Fue lo último que escucharon los dos guardias antes de que una bestia oscura los agarrara para posteriormente aplastarles el cráneo como si fueran naranjas

El conductor, que vio la macabra escena intentó también escapar, pero el monstruo lo divisó antes de que pudiera salir del recinto y de un salto, entró en la cabina del conductor, empalando a su víctima con los cuernos, y obviamente, debido a su tamaño parecido al de un toro, destrozo la cabina

Obviamente, eso hizo mucho ruido, y llamó la atención de los Yakuzas que estaban discutiendo sobré el peli rosa, así que salieron con las armas desenfundadas para ver qué había pasado

 **Yakuza 3:** ¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?- dijo al ver el camión destrozado, y los dos guardias muertos con las cabezas convertidas en sesos medio líquidos

 **Yakuza 2:** No lo sé pero esto pinta- dijo para después ser agarrado por una enorme mano con garras por la cabeza, arrastrándolo a la oscuridad para posteriormente hacerlo, literalmente, pedazos

Los tres yakuzas restantes dispararon a lo loco a lo que sea que hubiera ahí dentro y mató a sus compañeros hasta quedarse sin balas

Una vez sin estas, lo que atacó a su compañero hizo acto de presencia, una bestia oscura de ojos rojos con cuernos y sin labios, pudiendo verse los enormes dientes a la perfección

Los Yakuzas restantes estaban bastante asustados, pero el monstruo no les dio tiempo a reaccionar, los derribó, aplastándoles la cabeza a dos de ellos, dejando solo al jefe al cual lo agarró con las mandíbulas partiéndolo por la mitad

Después de la masacre, la bestia abandonó el lugar al sentir la llegada de los coches de policía

Mientras en la casa de las Strauss, las chicas hablaban entre ellas sobre sus cosas, al igual que de los chicos, cabe decir que todas se sorprendieron al tener al mismo objetivo en la mira, menos Levy, claro esta

 **Mira:** Chicas, os propongo un plan…-dijo mientras las chicas escuchaban la idea de la albina. Cabe decir que todas se pusieron más rojas que el pelo de Erza, aunque no les parecía tan mal

Justo en ese instante, suena el móvil de la peli roja. Esta al verlo se trata de su padre, lo cual le extraño ya que eran las 00:45 de la mañana, pero decidió cogerlo

 **Erza:** ¿Qué ocurre papá?- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

 **Jugo:** Escucha cariño, la criatura sin identificar ha vuelto a atacar a dos manzanas de la casa de tu amiga, cerrad las ventanas y haced un fuerte hasta que yo llegue con una unidad de apoyo- dijo mientras su hija asentía aterrada mientras volvía a la habitación- chicas, el monstruo ha vuelto a atacar a tan solo dos manzanas de aquí- dijo aterrando a las chicas, para posteriormente cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, mientras cogían diferentes cosas para defenderse en caso de ataque, entre ellas, una motosierra y una palanca de acero, junto a un machete y un hacha, que sabrá dios de donde lo han sacado

Pasaron las horas, y todo estaba en calma, entonces el móvil de la peli roja empezó nuevamente a sonar

 **Jugo:** Cariño, estamos en la puerta vamos a entrar- dijo para posteriormente dar un portazo e ir junto a su equipo a donde estaban las chicas, para alegría de estas, aunque el peli rojo se preguntaba de dónde sacaron esas armas

Una vez el perímetro despejado y sin rastro de la criatura, el comisario dejó nuevamente a las chicas divertirse, aunque solo hizo falta una hora después para que todas se quedaran dormidas en sus respectivas camas

En otro lado de la ciudad, más precisamente en una plaza, un grupo de tíos con cara de macarras, estaban hablando entre ellos

 **Capullo 1:** ¿Qué te ha dicho Jellal?- dijo uno de ellos a su compañero

 **Capullo 2:** Dijo que mañana fuéramos a esta dirección- dijo enseñándosela en un papel

 **Capullo 3:** Esto va a ser la ostia- dijo el otro imbécil haciendo reír a sus compañeros

Entonces el idiota recibió un golpe que lo mandó contra la pared, convirtiendo su cabeza en un puré sangriento

Sus compañeros vieron aterrados lo que le había pasado a su compañero para posteriormente escuchar una respiración profunda a sus espaldas

Al girar vieron a un monstruo casi tan grande como un toro, con dientes enormes y unos ojos rojos que los miraban ferozmente y con hambre

Los pobres idiotas intentaron correr, pero la bestia era más rápida, y con su fuerza bruta, los empezó a hacer pedazos

Solo quedaba uno que escapo mientras el monstruo se comía a sus compañeros, una pena que se diera cuenta y lo siguiera en silencio

El pobre idiota corrió al único sitio que conocía, el piso franco del peli azul.

Una vez allí empezó a darle porrazos como un loco, ya que su vida dependía de ello

 **Azuma:** ¿Quién será ahora?- preguntó molesto ya que estaba ganando la partida

 **Loki:** Iré a ver- dijo molesto porque se quedó sin nada- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo sorprendido

 **Capullo 1:** ahsjkakjdajaajakjkj- dijo todo asustado, confundiendo al peli naranja pero no por mucho

La bestia con su enorme manaza al idiota, al cual aplastó la cabeza como una naranja, para posteriormente dirigir su vista al peli naranja

 **Loki:** Hola…- saludó después de haberse meado encima

 **¡GRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAUUURRRRRRRRR!**

Fue tan potente que hizo temblar a la casa entera, e hizo que los inquilinos se mearan encima

Sin tiempo que perder, el peli naranja cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaban sus colegas para taponar la puerta con maderas que a saber de dónde habían salido, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que el monstruo atravesó la puerta sin problemas, aplastando al peli naranja

Azuma y Rustyrose le atacaron con barras de hierro, para ver con horror como estas se rompían

El monstruo de un manotazo los estampó en la pared provocando una explosión de sangre

El siguiente fue el peli azul, que intentó escapar pero el monstruo le aplastó la cabeza con sus potentes mandíbulas

Macbeth y Erick, lograron escapar por una ventana, para posteriormente hacer explotar una bombona de butano, a la vez que abrieron el gas natural

Por desgracia, el monstruo salió del edificio cubierto en llamas, que posteriormente se apagaron con solo sacudirse

Los dos jóvenes estaban muertos de miedo, esa cosa era inmune al fuego, y tenía pensado comérselos

Entonces, por bendición del cielo (más exactamente el autor lo quiso) el monstruo abandonó el lugar, para fortuna de los adolescentes

Media hora después llegaron los bomberos y la policía que interrogaron a los traumados jóvenes, que les explicaban cómo era la bestia y que incendiaron la casa para matarla, pero resultó ser inmune al fuego, sorprendiendo a los policías

Mientras, en la casa de los Scarlet, la mujer del comisario se había despertado para tomar un vaso de agua, ya que tenía sed

Al levantarse vio que su marido le dejó una nota, parece que tendrá bastante trabajo

La peli azul se tomaba tranquilamente un vaso de agua en el salón de su casa, pero no tenía ganas de volver a la cama, su jefe le dio estos días libre, y no tenía mucho sueño

Entonces la peli azul escucho una profunda respiración en el patio de su casa. Iba a haber de que se trataba aunque no le hizo falta salir

Se trataba de una bestia negra, con ojos rojos, sin labios, mostrando sus enormes dientes afilados como espadas. Era casi tan grande como un toro bravo, pero más bajita

La peli azul estaba muerta de miedo, y se escondió antes de que esa cosa lo viera

Entonces escuchó como el tejado temblaba. Esa cosa había subido al segundo piso

 **María:** ¡NATSU!- Gritó por lo bajo mientras corría a las escaleras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Para sorpresa de la peli azul, el peli rosa seguía dormido, y no había rastro del monstruo

Con todo el coraje del mundo, salió con una barra de hierro a fuera para ver si esa cosa seguía allí. Afortunadamente no

La peli azul asustada, llamó a su marido, que rápidamente corrió hacia la escena junto a un equipo armado

Al llegar a la escena, despertaron al adormilado peli rosa que fue informado por sus padrastros de que la criatura estuvo aquí, lo que sorprendió bastante al chico

La peli azul le dio la misma explicación que los dos supervivientes de la matanza, sorprendiendo al peli rojo de que fuera tan exacta la descripción a la de los jóvenes

Pasaron los días tranquilamente, ya que no hubo más ataques del monstruo, y los días fueron más tranquilos

Nos encontramos a lunes, y todos volvían a clases, siendo Natsu el que más llamaba la atención, ya que las chicas más deseadas del instituto estaban con él, lo que provoco que los chicos miraran furiosos al peli rosa

En el recreo el peli rosa fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades cuando de repente se cruza con un grupo de chicas, que al parecer le esperaban

 **Ultear:** Hola- dijo la peli púrpura extrañando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó extrañado

 **Sorano:** Somos de la clase de al lado- dijo la peli blanca

 **Natsu:** Nunca os he visto- dijo extrañado

 **Minerva:** Somos nuevas- dijo la peli negra con un pequeño sonrojo

Las chicas estuvieron hablando animadamente con el peli rosa, hasta que su hermanastra peli rosa lo divisó a él y a su prima peli púrpura

 **Meredy:** Ultear- gritó la peli rosa

 **Ultear:** Meredy- dijo para posteriormente abrazarla ante la mirada interrogante del peli rosa

Luego su hermanastra le explicó que ella era su prima hermana y sus compañeras sus amigas. Este les saludó educadamente con una de sus sonrisas, sonrojando bastante a las chicas, que se fueron con él peli rosa y la peli rosa al recreo junto a las demás chicas

Mientras en la estación de trenes, una chica con el pelo lila corto y un vestido verde bajaba del tren para mirar su nueva ciudad

 **¿?:** Ya tengo ganas de empezar, Fairy Tail- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se montaba en el taxi, destino a esa escuela

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Espero que os haya gustado, solo diré que esta serie será muy corta, no sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero no creo que supere los diez. Y eso es todo, hasta la próxima**


	3. Capítulo 3: Nueva alumna Kinana

**Esta semana estoy que me salgo subiendo historias, siento mucho decir que sea tan corto, pero no sabía como alargarlo, bueno, que más da, a leer que es lo que importa**

 **Capítulo 3: Nueva alumna; Kinana**

Al día siguiente, el peli rosa junto a sus hermanastras y sus amigas fueron hacia el instituto para otro día de clases, aunque las chicas estaban preocupadas por saber que el monstruo había estado en su casa, pero decidieron centrarse en dar clases, las cuales transcurrieron sin ningún acontecimiento importante, bueno uno

 **Makarov:** Alumnos-dijo personalmente el director- hoy ha venido una nueva alumna que será vuestra compañera, tratadla bien- dijo mientras en la clase entraba una peli púrpura muy atractiva con un cuerpo de infarto

Erick, que estaba traumado por el ataque, reconoció a la peli púrpura, una peli púrpura que él conocía muy bien

La peli púrpura también le reconoció pero decidió ignorarlo y presentarse

 **¿?:** Mi nombre es Kinana, seré vuestra nueva compañera, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo saludando cortésmente mientras los demás alumnos le devolvían el saludo, mientras a más de uno se le caía la baba al ver semejante bombón en su clase, sin duda esta era la mejor clase del mundo

Al peli rojo no le estaba gustando como la miraban, pero ahora no podía hacer nada

En el recreo, el grupo de chicas junto a Natsu y Gajeel se acercaron a la peli púrpura para poder tener una conversación, la cual la peli púrpura acepto y más al ver a su vieja amiga de pelo blanco Mirajane y a su hermana menor

Todo esto bajo la mirada del peli rojo y su amigo pelinegro

 **Macbeth:** Esto sí que no me lo esperaba para nada- dijo con una sonrisa mirando al pelirrojo que estaba bastante cabreado

 **Erick:** ¡Déjame en paz! Bastante tengo con lo del fin de semana- dijo bastante cabreado

 **Macbeth:** Vamos tío cuanto ha pasado ¿2 años?

 **Erick:** No lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicará- dijo cortante intentando cambiar de tema

Mientras las chicas hablaban de sus cosas junto a Kinana, Natsu y Gajeel decidieron ir a darse una vuelta y hablar de sus temas cuando por el camino se cruzan con el emo nudista, Gray Fullbuster

 **Gray:** Valla, valla, pero si es el cerebro de llama y el come tuercas, ¿os habéis perdido?- dijo arrogante

 **Gajeel:** Así que este es el capullo que agredió a mi prima ¿eh?- dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos y ponía cara de psicópata

 **Natsu:** No lo hagas Gajeel- dijo deteniendo al sorprendido pelinegro- no merece la pena- dijo serio al decepcionado pelinegro

 **Gray:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿No os daré miedo verdad?- dijo con arrogancia pura y dura

 **Natsu:** Que va, pero me das asco, ponte algo de ropa antes de que alguien se arranque los ojos- dijo mientras el stripper se miraba para ver que no tenía nada puesto y rápidamente corrió como una nena a buscar su ropa mientras el peli rosa y el pelinegro se reían a carcajadas y posteriormente seguían su marcha

 **Gajeel:** Oye Salamander- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa- pronto será el baile de graduación, ¿has pensado a quién vas a llevar?- dijo al peli rosa que lo miraba tranquilo

 **Natsu:** Sinceramente nunca he ido a un baile de fin de curso, ya sabes, por esa reputación- dijo mientras el pelinegro asentía- pero desde que se supo la verdad Erza y las chicas han insistido en que valla con ellas, pero yo no puedo elegir a ninguna y no tengo traje para la ocasión- dijo con bastante calma

 **Gajeel:** Te recomiendo que las lleves a todas- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Estás loco?!¡Si hago eso será la guerra! - dijo aterrado y temblando

 **Gajeel:** Tú confía en mí- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza- y del traje no te preocupes, yo me encargo- dijo con una sonrisa brillante

 **Natsu:** Espero que tengas razón- dijo aterrado por las chicas

En otro lado del instituto, la peli púrpura salía del cuarto de baño para volver con las chicas antes de que se acabara el recreo. Durante el camino se encontró a un peli rojo al que conocía perfectamente mirándola fijamente

 **Erick:** Hola Cubelios- dijo con una sonrisa leve

 **Kinana:** No me llames así, tu y yo no somos nada- dijo enfadada pasando por su lado

 **Erick:** Lo sé- dijo con calma llamando la atención de la peli púrpura- solo recordaba el pasado- dijo con la mirada perdida

 **Kinana:** No me vas a convencer Erick, lo nuestro se acabó y ya no somos nada- dijo con el ceño fruncido

 **Erick:** No lo hago- dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose a clase- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿no es un poco tarde para cambiar de curso?- preguntó sin mirarla

 **Kinana:** Tengo buenos recuerdos pese a todo lo que hiciste- dijo recriminando al peli rojo- me dieron la oportunidad de cambiarme y eso hice- dijo al peli rojo que estaba de espaldas

 **Erick:** Ya veo- dijo alejándose del lugar- nos vemos en clase- dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de la peli púrpura

 **Kinana:** Te vi en la tele- dijo deteniendo al peli rojo- siento lo de tus amigos

 **Erick:** No lo sientas, el daño ya está hecho, y no se puede reparar- dijo entrando finalmente en la clase

 **Mira:** Kinana- dijo la albina llamando la atención de la peli púrpura- ¿te encuentras bien? Te vi cerca de ese sujeto, ¿no te habrá hecho nada verdad?- dijo con un aura asesina

 **Kinana:** No, solo… hablamos un momento y se fue a la clase- dijo bastante sorprendida, el peli rojo había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vio

 **Mira:** Puede parecer que haya cambiado pero sigue siendo el mismo- dijo la albina seriamente mientras las demás chicas junto a Natsu, al cual abrazaban y Gajeel que era abrazado por Levy se acercaban

Después de eso las clases surgieron con normalidad y todos tomaron rumbo hacia sus respectivos hogares pensando en el baile de fin de curso

Por la tarde, las chicas tuvieron una reunión en la casa de la peli roja y sus hermanas, donde todas llegaron a un acuerdo

Por la noche, la policía patrullaba en busca del monstruo junto a soldados del ejército, temiendo que lo que perseguían fuera una especie de creación de algún científico loco

Y por fin, dos días después empezó el baile de fin de curso y el peli rosa, con un traje de chaqueta negro, invitó a todas las chicas, que curiosamente, no montaron un campo de batalla, lo que la albina le dijo al peli rosa que todas acordaron salir con el peli rosa

Entre las chicas se encontraban Erza, Wendy, Meredy, Mira, Lissana, Juvia, Ultear, Minerva, Yukino y Sorano acompañando al peli rosa

Por su parte Gajeel y Levy miraban la escena con una sonrisa

 **Levy:** Fue muy amable de tu parte ayudarle- dijo abrazando el brazo del pelinegro

 **Gajeel:** Tranquila no fue nada, además, se merece eso después de como lo han tratado- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

En una esquina del salón de baile, el stripper miraba con celos al peli rosa hablando animadamente con la peli azul

Por su parte, el peli rojo miraba a la peli púrpura hablar animadamente con el pelinegro con piercings y su novia peli azul mientras se tomaba una bebida en la barra al lado de su compañero Macbeth, el cuál hablaba con algunas chicas animadamente

Cansado de todo esto decidió salir a despejarse, sacando un cigarro mientras miraba la luna llena y recordaba el pasado

 _ **Flash back**_

El peli rojo estaba en un callejón dándoles una paliza a un chico de pelo marrón cuando una peli púrpura entro en el callejón tapándose la cara con horror

 **Erick:** Cubelios- dijo el peli rojo sorprendido al ver a la peli púrpura mirándole con terror

 **¿?:** Ne… nee-chan- dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al peli rojo

 **Kinana:** ONI-CHAN- Gritó llorando mientras iba a abrazar al malherido castaño mientras el peli rojo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y con horror sus manos cubiertas de sangre

Entonces la peli púrpura le dirigió una mirada llena de odio al peli rojo para posteriormente darle un tortazo que lo tiró al suelo

 **Kinana:** No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más- dijo ayudando a su hermano a levantarse, dejando al peli rojo en estado de shock al ver que la persona que amaba le odiaba y la había perdido por sus estúpidos celos

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El peli rojo miraba con lágrimas el cielo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar cómo había destrozado su vida, desde ese día decidió no tener otra relación con nadie y mandar su vida a la mierda

Mientras el peli rojo pensaba, cierta peli purpura salía también a tomar el aire, viendo al peli rojo sentado fumando un cigarro y con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos

La peli púrpura iba a darse la vuelta y volver para dentro, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que fuera a hablar con él

Y eso hizo

 **Kinana:** Hola- dijo intentando sonar seria llamando la atención del peli rojo

 **Erick:** Hola- dijo con una sonrisa triste dándole una calada al cigarro

 **Kinana:** No deberías fumar, te pondrás malo- dijo sentándose a su lado

 **Erick:** No creo que le importe a nadie- dijo sin mirar a la peli púrpura con el ceño fruncido- ¿porque hablas conmigo?, ¿no dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí?

 **Kinana:** Te vi solo y pensé que necesitabas compañía, pero no pienses que quiero volver contigo- dijo con el ceño fruncido

 **Erick:** no lo pienso, además, he decidió no estar con nadie, prefiero estar solo- dijo llamando la atención de la peli púrpura

 **Kinana:** Bueno, a lo mejor encuentras a alguien

 **Erick:** ¿A quién partirle la cara a su hermano solo por mis celos?, no gracias, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar- dijo mientras entre ambos se formaba un silencio incómodo- lo mejor para todos es que no esté con nadie- dijo dándole una calada al cigarro

 **¡GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!**

Fue lo que escuchó la pareja y probablemente todo el instituto aterrando al peli rojo que cogió un palo para defenderse

 **Kinana:** ¿Qué ha sido eso? - dijo muy asustada cuando una enorme nube de polvo apareció delante de ellos

Al disiparse, la bestia oscura con cuernos y del tamaño de un toro miraba a la pareja fijamente con sus ojos rojos y salivando

 **Erick:** KINANA, CORRE- Gritó el peli rojo lanzándole el palo, que aparentemente no le hizo ningún rasguño mientras ambos corrían hacia las puertas y las cerraban antes de que esa cosa entraran- daos prisa ayúdame a bloquear la puerta- dijo mientras los chicos iban a socorrerlo y taponaban la puerta mientras la bestia daba porrazos intentando entrar hasta que se cansó y decidió escalar el edificio

La noche de fin de curso, se había convertido en una pesadilla y en una cuestión de supervivencia, ¿podrán todos salir con vida?, ¿o el monstruo se cobrará otra víctima?

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y no os preocupéis, los próximos serán más largos**

 **PD: Si queréis ver una imagen de la bestia os dejo la dirección:**

 **art/The-beast-LA-CUIDAD-DE-LA-SANGRE-Color-661356182**

 **Si eso no sirve, mi nombre de usuario de la página es elperrosalvaje, y todos los dibujos son míos (excepto una historia de Fairy tail que esa es de otra autora). Y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
